What the Dead Know?
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Seijuuro selalu menganggap sepasang mata biru itu adalah mata paling indah dan lembut di dunia. Hingga dia berusaha membutakan matanya sendiri jika di balik keindahan dan kelembutan itu tersimpan enigma dan teki-teki yang tak ingin dia ketahui.


Seijuuro selalu menganggap sepasang mata biru itu adalah mata paling indah dan lembut di dunia. Hingga dia berusaha membutakan matanya sendiri jika di balik keindahan dan kelembutan itu tersimpan enigma dan teki-teki yang tak ingin dia ketahui.

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: BL, over OOC, Alternate Reality, Miss Typo(s), etc**

Merupakan fanfiksi yang dibuat dalam self-challenge #UTSPrompt.

 **Dipersembahkan pada Azalea Ryuzaki dengan prompt hari kesembilan, 'AkaKuro, Kita hidup di dunia yang lucu, di mana manusia saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain'.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

…*…

.

Jika dia mengatakan tentang Kuroko Tetsuya di masa lalu, maka yang ada dalam bayangannya adalah; sepasang mata biru muda yang tak terbaca, pemuda ringkih yang selalu berusaha hingga di luar batas kemampuannya, dan tatapan penuh ketangguhan, yakin jika dia sanggup mengalahkan Seijuuro.

Naif, pemuda itu benar-benar naif. Namun pada kenyataannya Kuroko Tetsuya memang sanggup mengalahkan dirinya dan menghancurkan egonya seketika.

Dia tak mau mengingat akan pertandingan basket itu lagi. Dia tak mau mengingat senyum puas yang muncul akibat mengalahkannya di wajah pemuda berambut biru muda. Dia akan menutupi ingatan itu dengan ingatan-ingatan yang lebih anyar, ingatan yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum tiap kali teringat.

Ah ya, jika dia sudi mengingat masa lalu lagi, bukankah dulu si mata biru lembut itu pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang masa depannya? Tentang dia yang begitu menyukai anak-anak dan bercita-cita akan menjadi seorang guru TK. Dan saat dia bertanya apa yang akan Seijuuro lakukan di masa depan, si rambut merah menjawab jika dia akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, dan di sisi lain, mungkin dia akan menjadikan hobi bermain shogi-nya sebagai sebuah pekerjaan sampingan.

Betapa masa depan meleset jauh dari apa yang mereka rencanakan dulu.

Siapa sangka dia akan berakhir sebagai salah seorang petinggi kepolisian yang sibuk dengan daftar pejahat dan kasus pembunuhan yang mengganggu keamanan masyarakat?

Malam telah larut, bulan hampir mencapai puncaknya. Seijuuro terpaksa pulang malam hari ini, sebuah kasus pembunuhan dengan mayat gembung mengapung di permukaan danau terpaksa ditanganinya lebih dulu. Hasilnya masih sama—kasus pembunuhan acak dengan kerapian di atas rata-rata. Namun bukan berarti dia tak tahu siapa pelakunya.

Membuka pintu—merasakan hawa membunuh pekat keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Dirabanya saku jas—tempat pistolnya tersimpan. Membuka pintu dengan cepat. Sekelebat hitam mengarahkan pisau ke arahnya. Dengan cekatan dia menangkap tangan itu, memutarnya. Menghantamkan punggung sang penyerang ke tembok.

"Sudah selesai untuk malam ini, Tetsuya?"

Mata biru ramah itu mengerjab, ekspresi kesakitan tersarang di wajahnya. Dia tertawa pelan, "Seijuuro-kun selalu berhasil memojokkanku."

"Sebaiknya kau hilangkan dulu aura membunuhmu itu sebelum melakukannya." Seijuuro mendengus, melepaskan cengkramannya pada tubuh laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu. Mendapati jika tubuh sang pria muda masih dibalut oleh celemek, dan pisau di tangannya adalah pisau dapur yang tidak terlalu berbahaya—namun dapat membuatnya terluka cukup parah. "Malam ini kita makan apa?"

Berbalik, merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut akibat serangan balasan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu, Tetsuya tersenyum. "Ikan dan sup. Aku mendapatkan resepnya dari Momoi-san."

"Kau tidak memasukkan racun ke dalamnya kan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal curang, Seijuuro-kun." Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah pria muda itu, tampak tidak cocok dengan kata-kata berikutnya yang dia ucapkan. "Jika harus membunuhmu, aku memilih untuk menggunakan cara langsung."

Seijuuro memandangnya.

Kembali senyum kecil itu yang ditampilkan. "Namun, jika Seijuuro-kun masih tidak percaya, aku akan makan sesuap sup bagianmu sebagai buktinya." Pria muda itu mengelap pisau yang tadi digunakannya sebagai senjata percobaan pembunuhan Seijuuro. Masuk ke dapur—si rambut merah mengikutinya dari belakang. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas. Kau bisa mandi sebelum makan malam."

"Kupikir aku ingin melihatmu memasak."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan …" kata-kata itu terhenti saat Tetsuya merasakan sepasang lengan berbalut jas melingkari pinggangnya. Dia menoleh, menemukan sebuah kepala dengan rambut merah bersandar pada pundaknya. "Apakah pekerjaan hari ini begitu berat, Seijuuro-kun?"

Dia mengangguk, masih membenamkan kepala di pundak Tetsuya, mencium aroma vanilla yang menguar dari sana. Samar-samar hidungnya mencium aroma amis—entah akibat mengolah ikan mentah atau karena darah. "Aku sedang menyelidiki mayat yang _kau_ bunuh kemarin. Dia baru mengambang sore ini—tepat sebelum aku pulang. Sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang memadu kasih di sana yang menemukannya."

"Ah, benar-benar waktu yang buruk sekali …" Tetsuya melepaskan pelukan posesif itu, menaruh sendok sup di samping panci yang mendidih. Berbalik dan mengacungkan dua tangannya pada Seijuuro. "Apa kau akan menangkapku sekarang? Memborgolku dan membawaku ke penjara?"

Seijuuro terdiam. Memandang mata biru di hadapannya yang begitu cantik dan lembut—seperti langit di musim panas. Dia menghela napas panjang. Ingat benar tujuannya beralih profesi sebagai polisi—sebagai bentuk proteksi terhadap si biru dan sebagai bentuk nyata persaingan mereka. "Siapa pria itu?"

"Perampok yang minggu lalu membunuh satu keluarga di tepi kota dan membuang mayat mereka ke laut," jawabnya cepat. "Aku hanya meniru apa yang telah dia lakukan pada keluarga itu—namun laut terlalu jauh, aku tak yakin sempat menyiapkan makan malam jika aku pergi ke sana. Kupikir danau di tengah pegunungan lebih baik."

Pria berambut merah itu menggumam pelan. Mencium helai rambut biru di hadapannya penuh sayang. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, pasangan mana yang dapat mengumbar kemesraan dengan pembicaraan yang begitu mengerikan seperti ini.

Ah ya, mereka lah pasangan itu.

"Seijuuro-kun, kita akan terus bersaing untuk selamanya kan?"

"Hm."

"Kau masih selalu menang … satu kemenangan tak cukup untukku. Maka dari itu … aku akan selalu menang darimu." Tetsuya mendorongnya menjauh, mengadu pandangan mereka. Biru lembut itu … menyimpan kegelapan di baliknya. Enigma. "Maka dari itu, jika Seijuuro-kun tidak cepat menemukan mereka dan memenjarakannya, maka aku yang akan melakukannya. Dengan begitu, aku akan terus mencetak angka untuk menyaingi Seijuuro-kun. Hingga akhirnya aku bisa mencetak skor terakhir—dengan membunuhmu."

Seijuuro tersenyum kecil, memandang pada pasangan hidupnya dengan tatapan dingin—sama seperti yang dulu dia tampilkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu. "Aku akan menunggu hingga kenaifanmu itu membawamu pada kemenangan—jika mungkin."

Senyum lembut itu kembali tersungging. Mata biru menyipit karenanya. "Baiklah." Menoleh pada sup yang isinya sudah mendidih. "Ah, makan malam kita sudah siap. Seijuuro-kun benar-benar tidak akan mandi dahulu?"

Menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa aku berubah pikiran."

Melangkahkan kaki ke luar dapur. Sebelum pergi, dia kembali menengok pada sang pasangan hidup—dan rival abadinya. Memandang matanya yang seindah langit musim panas.

Seijuuro selalu menganggap sepasang mata biru itu adalah mata paling indah dan lembut di dunia. Hingga dia berusaha membutakan matanya sendiri jika di balik keindahan dan kelembutan itu tersimpan enigma dan teki-teki yang tak ingin dia ketahui.

Rasa haus akan kemenangan, ketakutan karena merasa dirinya lemah jika hanya berdiri seorang diri, menganggap dirinya adalah bayangan yang tak dapat melakukan apapun tanpa cahayanya. Seijuuro lah yang mengubahnya, memberinya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang dia inginkan—dengan menjadikan nyawa manusia sebagai pengganti bola yang masuk dalam ring.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang ingin menjadi seorang guru TK sekarang sudah tiada. Yang ada hanya Akashi Tetsuya, seorang pembunuh di balik wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang lembut.

Dan orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang akan menemaninya menuju neraka.

.

…END…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Aku ragu menggolongkannya dalam fluff atau gore. Jadi aku masukkan saja keduanya. Jadi yah … keduanya OOC banget ya … aku tahu itu … dan aku pingin mencoba membuatnya … ternyata seru juga.

Sebenarnya hari ini aku mau istirahat dari tantangan harian ini, tapi apa boleh buat, perasaanku nggak enak kalau nggak dipenuhi jadi ya … aku buat malam dan jadinya pendek.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
